Charge pumps circuits are circuits that generate an output voltage larger than the voltage from which they operate. Charge pump circuits typically comprise a diode chain having a plurality of diode devices connected in series, with capacitors connected between adjacent diode devices. The capacitors are further connected to one or more clock signals that periodically change the voltage potential across the capacitors. The periodic changes to the voltage potential drive charge along the series of diode devices to generate an output signal having a relatively large voltage value.
Charge pump circuits are widely used in modern integrated chips (ICs) due to the continued reduction of on-chip supply voltages. Charge pumps can convert a relatively low on-chip supply voltage to a higher voltage that may be used by a variety of IC components. For example, charge pumps may be used to generate a relatively high voltage used in EEPROM or flash memory programming circuits or in a number of low-voltage/low power analog integrated circuit applications.